How Much Is That Doggy In The Window?
by SugaMama09
Summary: Sesshomaru doesn't really want to give into Rin's demands of having a pet but he can't just tell her no. So he compromises. Father/daughter relationship. ONESHOT


**Bonjour fellow Inuyasha fans! I have here a story that I wrote in 2011. I was doing a bit of spring cleaning on my USB & found it so I decided maybe someone would enjoy this =]**

**The characters' actions, beliefs, behaviors, thoughts etc etc do not neccessarily reflect my own. I do not own anything except the plot. Carry on**

.

..

...

"Milord, can I have a cat?"

Demon lord of the West, Sesshomaru-sama, chose not to answer.

"How about a rabbit?"

He knew he would eat that rabbit while the little girl slept. Rabbits were just so damn juicy & delicious.

"Maybe a squirrel?"

Ugh, he loathed to think what it'd be like having one of those critters around. They were so annoying, he'd end up snapping its neck, even if Rin was looking. Ok, well, maybe not while she was looking; she'd never stop crying.

"Can we at _least _get a puppy, Milord?" Rin asked, now exasperated.

"Rin, go to sleep" Sesshomaru said in a low voice. It had to be at least a couple of hours before sunrise, her questions were seriously fraying his nerves.

"Aye, Milord" she said in a sad voice & snuggled into the blanket he'd gotten for her. He hated to hear that sadness laced into her voice but was it too much to ask for a little peace & quiet?

Sesshomaru closed his eyes. Yes, it pretty much was too much to ask for. He was practically a father now! He had to feed her, clothe her, amuse her, put her to sleep (not permanently, even when she did get on his nerves), & buy her toys, not to mention he also had to teach her manners, how to be a lady, how to groom herself, potty training (that wasn't fun) & currently he was trying to get her to stop this habit of wanting to sleep at his side. For the most part he could care less but if she pissed on him one more time...

"Milord...?" came her soft voice.

"What is it, Rin?" he inquired, his eyes still closed.

"Can I sleep with you? This blanket isn't keeping me very warm"

Funny. After all the time she has spent with him & she still gets nervous when she asks him something. Maybe she purposely made her voice tremble ever so slightly so that she could get her way...hmm, naaah, she wasn't that talented.

He nodded once. "Very well"

He could practically hear her vibrating in excitment as she curled up in his mokomoko-sama, a big, silly grin on her adorable face.

"Goodnight, Lord Sesshomaru" she said, giggling.

Within minutes, her soft snores drifted from his side & he was able to relax again. Concentrating his hearing, he fell into a meditation that was only deep enough so that he could rest properly but alert enough that he would snap out of it quickly should he hear anything. Gods only knew that if he went to sleep the way humans did, he'd be under for months. Not that he could anyway, demons of his nature were always on alert as a means of protecting itself.

Try as he might, he couldn't quite meditate the way he usually did. His mind was restless. Over & over, Rin's begging plagued him & he heard the same sentence being repeated several thousand times:

_"Can we at least get a dog?"_

What? Come on, what would he look like giving into the simple desires of a little girl? A _human_ girl at that! He was the all-powerful lord of the west! He did not lower himself to amuse a little girl. For crying out loud, he was a dog too! If he got her a male dog, he'd kill it for challenging him. If he got her a female, the bitch would go into heat &...he cringed at the image of that. That was nothing his little Rin needed to see. Either way, it would not be good for him if he got her a dog. What happened to kids asking for pet rocks? Those were awesome pets. They were so inexpensive & no matter how bad you treat it, it'd never die! Sesshomaru sighed, thinking back to simpler times when children were easily amused. My, how he missed those days...

But enough of that. What was he going to do about this pet situation? Apparently his mind wasn't going to let him rest until he figured out a solution. Of all the things he could give her, she _would_ ask for the one thing he was really hoping he'd never have to deal with. He wondered if all parents went through this, "I really don't want to get my child this but not because they were bad or anything, it's because I'm kind of selfish" phase. Oh yeah, he wasn't afraid to admit it: he was selfish. He made sure Rin knew who was the boss around here. He was _always_ going to come first, _especially_ when it came to eating. She'd eat a full grown ox all by herself if he let her & though he didn't have to eat often he _did_ get hungry every once in a while!

Whatever. This was not something he wanted to think about right at this moment even though he did all his deep thinking while he meditated. He needed the mental rest so that he'd be ready for Rin's energy once she woke. If (that was a really big if) he decided to give her a pet, it'd be something that was very low on energy & wouldn't grate his nerves. Gods knew he wouldn't hesistate to kill it while Rin wasn't looking if it did. Snapping his eyes open as an idea hit him upside the head, he knew exactly what he was going to get her! Why didn't he think of it before?! It was probably the closest thing he could find to a pet rock except it pooped & needed to be fed.

Sesshomaru nearly smiled. Now that he had that figured out, he could finally rest. & rest he did.

.

..

**The next day ~*~*~**

**.**

**..**

**Rin was barely able to open her eyes when she finally became conscious. The sun was so bright, she could've sworn it was a mile off. At least it wasn't very hot yet. She hated the heat. It made her tired & Master Jaken grew irritated with her lagging. Come to think of it, she wondered if Master Jaken was awake yet-**

**Something small & slowly moving brushed against her arm & Rin screamed as she sat up quickly, cringing away from whatever it was. My, what a horrible texture! It felt really hard & dry, almost like the way a crocodile's skin looked. She opened her eyes but the blindingly bright sun in her face prevented them for staying open long. She shielded her eyes & looked around, her heart hammering in fear. **

**So apparently, it wasn't anything serious because Sesshomaru-sama was sitting a few feet from her, his mokomoko-sama slowly tapping the ground as he contemplated. Though his head turned towards her slightly, just enough so that she could see the very slight smile on his face, he didn't make a move to protect her like she expected him to. Blinking again, Rin looked around & found Master Jaken still asleep, drool streaming down the side of his face.**

**Finally she looked for whatever caused the bejesus to be scared out of her & gasped. It was a cute little turtle! She scooped it up & stared into its little black eyes.**

**"Why, hello there, mister turtle! You are so cute, I'm going to name you Kawaii!"**

**The newly dubbed Kawaii smacked his lips & laid his body down in her palm, ready for a nap.**

**"Would you like to take a nap, Kawaii? Ok you can go ahead, that way you have lots of energy to play later!"**

**Sesshomaru felt the strongest urge to smile at his little Rin. A turtle name Kawaii, how...cute. He wasn't particularly fond of turtles though they were quite tastey if done right but he figured that was a great starter pet for her. Should she take care of him, maybe he'll consider a dog. Maybe. But either way, to see the huge smile on Rin's face was worth it.**

**.**

**..**

**...**

**=]**


End file.
